Roda Gigante
by maryee
Summary: Remus adorava rodas gigantes.


**N/A: **

"_Meio de transporte que se paga para andar?"_

"_Roda Gigante"_

Alguém postou esse quote num tópico do 3V O que eu mais gosto sobre ele não é o fato dele me fez rir por duas horas toda vez que o leio. É que ele me fez escrever uma nova fic, algo que eu realmente queria fazer antes do lançamento do último livro de Harry Potter.

Minhas duas outras fanfics Remus/Bellatrix envolvem um meio de transporte – um carro e um elevador - sim, elevadores no meu mundinho são meios de transporte - essa não vai ser diferente.

**N/A2: **Muitíssimo obrigada à moça Elizabeth Bathoury Black – provavelmente a única outra pessoa do mundo que gosta de Remus/Bellatrix XD - por ter concordado em betar essa fic pra mim. Tu comanda, mon dear

* * *

**Roda Gigante  
**

Remus Lupin adorava rodas-gigantes. Quando pequeno, sua mãe o levava, aos domingos pela tarde, ao pequeno parque de diversões de cidade. Ela costumava comprar-lhe um algodão doce e, juntos, observavam o pôr do sol.

Era o brinquedo preferido de Remus, talvez por eliminação. Remus temia o trem fantasma, os monstros que o aguardavam escondidos no escuro das curvas do trajeto, prontos para assustá-lo. Não gostava de montanhas russas, da estranha sensação causada em seu estômago enquanto o carrinho deslizava veloz pelo trilho. Havia também o carrossel. Remus detestava o carrossel - a música melosa que soava enquanto as carruagens se moviam vagarosamente. Mas a música não era o principal: o que ele mais odiava era que sua mãe sempre o colocava sentado no pônei cor de rosa. Meninos nunca sentam em pôneis cor de rosa. Especialmente os pôneis cor de rosa que tem coroas com diamantes em forma de coração grudadas na cabeça. Se sua mãe fosse sensível o suficiente para compreender o quão absurdo e ultrajante aquilo era, Remus poderia gostar do carrossel, se esquecendo, inclusive, da música.

De qualquer modo, voltemos às rodas gigantes. Remus gostava de rodas-gigantes. E foi no auge de seus nove anos que ele constatou pela primeira vez que o crepúsculo era o melhor momento para se estar numa roda gigante; começava com a cidade ainda iluminada, o sol refletido nas vidraças das casas um dourado cintilante; pouco a pouco, enquanto o brinquedo realizava sua volta, as luzes começavam a ser acesas e os telhados outrora vermelhos se tornavam acinzentados pela escuridão.

Hoje, após trinta anos se pisar os pés numa roda gigante, Remus andaria numa.

Era um pouco constrangedor, ele devia admitir. Havia adultos como ele na fila, mas isso não diminuía o quanto as palavras "eu sou um bruxo de mais de quarenta anos e vou andar de roda gigante" soavam esquisitas em sua cabeça. Foi uma sorte ter decidido não comprar um algodão-doce.

Uma criança se chocou contra uma de suas pernas. Ele estava pronto para perguntar se estava tudo bem quando o homem de macacão alaranjado que coordenava a fila do brinquedo gritou "próximo", e empurrou-o para dentro de um dos bancos vermelhos.

Começou a subir. E quanto mais subia, menores as pessoas se tornavam e mais distantes os sons do parque pareciam. E quando chegou ao topo, começou a descer. E quanto mais descia, maiores as pessoas se tornavam e mais próximos os sons do parque pareciam.

Remus ainda tinha direito a mais quatro voltas, mas quando regressou ao solo, o brinquedo parou para que alguém entrasse e dividisse o banquinho com ele.

Qual não foi a surpresa do lobisomem ao perceber que a pessoa sentada ao seu lado era ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange?

Ela carregava um saquinho de pipocas, Remus fez uma nota mental. Alguém colocou o carrossel para andar, a música soando pegajosamente lenta; e o velho banquinho vermelho de Remus recomeçou a subir, após um solavanco.

"Remus..." disse ela com um sorriso que possuía algo de deboche. Não ofereceu pipoca a ele.

"Bellatrix," retrucou ele, numa saudação discreta e educada. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto ganhavam altura.

"Sou só eu, ou você também tem a nítida sensação de que esse banco é pequeno demais para nós dois?" arriscou Remus, e um pássaro passou raspando pela sua orelha.

"Eu não acredito que essas palavras estão saindo da minha boca," ela comentou, sem se incomodar em encará-lo. "mas concordo com você."

Remus não soube exatamente se devia ficar feliz ou não com o comentário.

"Eu sugiro que você saia do banco," Ela falou, e o lobisomem ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Sair pra onde?"

"Não me interessa pra onde, eu só quero que você saia."

"Mas eu estava aqui primeiro!", ponderou ele. "Tecnicamente, o banco é meu," Subitamente, Remus se sentiu o ser mais patético do mundo por ter disso uma coisa como essa.

"Eu não vejo o seu nome nele," Ah! Bellatrix conseguira superá-lo. "Na verdade," ela continuou, passando a pipoca para o homem porque suas mãos se ocupariam procurando algo nos bolsos das vestes.

Remus resolveu esperar comendo uma pipoca. Ele arremessou a pipoca para o alto e esperou que ela voltasse à sua boca.

"Eu não disse que você podia comer as minhas pipocas." Bellatrix encontrara sua varinha. A bruxa fez a pipoca mudar de rumo e, ao invés de parar na boca de Remus, saiu voando para longe, como se fosse uma pipoca errante. Em seguida, sacudindo-a a varinha com um movimento suave, Bellatrix murmurou alguma coisa mais para si mesma, produzindo uma luz azulada que atingiu o banco no exato lugar em que Remus apoiava um dos braços. Ele leu B. Lestrange na lataria vermelha."Olha, que coisa intrigante! Não é o meu nome escrito ali?"

Remus revirou os olhos.

"Agora, sai," e começou a empurrá-lo para o lado, ocupando quase todo o espaço do banco, espremendo o bruxo entre seu corpo e a lateral do assento. "Sai, sai."

"Bellatrix, eu não posso sair agora. Estamos andando, pelo amor de Deus."

"É claro que pode," ela de ombros. "Aparate."

"Eu não vou aparar no meio de um parque de diversões trouxas, com toda essa gente pra ver o espetáculo."

"Ninguém ia notar...", ponderou ela com a voz arrastada. "Além disso, se você não aparatar, eu vou te empurrar para fora."

Remus olhou para baixo e viu o chão afastado uns bons metros dele. Não demorou para constatar que a queda seria, no mínimo, dolorosa. E a julgar pelos movimentos que Bellatrix realizava, ela parecia realmente empenhada em jogá-lo roda gigante abaixo.

Remus apoiou as mãos na barra de segurança e gritou:

"Você está louca?"

Ela continuava, inabalável, e estava prestes a conseguir o que queria quando Remus, fechando os olhos e rezando para que ninguém o visse, aparatou para o banco vazio acima deles. Ao reabrir os olhos, no novo banco, deparou-se com Bellatrix sorrindo para ele. A exata expressão que Sirius costumava utilizar quando fazia alguma travessura.

"Olá de novo."

"Bellatrix," Remus cruzou os braços. "o que exatamente você quer? Torrar a minha paciência?"

"Te dou dois sicles se você aparatar do lado daquela menina."

"Eu não vou aparatar do lado de ninguém...", disse, sério.

"Vamos, Remus. Aposto que ela vai jogar o pônei rosa pro alto por causa do susto que vai levar."

"Eu não vou aparatar do lado de ninguém," reafirmou. "especialmente se a pessoa tem um pônei cor de rosa."

"Qual é o seu problema com pôneis rosas?" Bellatrix inquiriu, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Eu não tenho problema algum com pôneis rosas."

"É claro que tem. Todo mundo tem problemas com pôneis rosas," falou, sincera.

"Você tem problemas com pôneis rosas?"

"Não."

Remus revirou os olhos. "Então por que diabos você disse que todo mundo tem problemas com pôneis rosas?"

"Você claramente não está insinuando que Comensais de Morte são todo mundo," ela retrucou, os olhos perigosamente estreitos.

"Vocês teriam problemas com pôneis rosas se Voldemort tivesse optado por eles como temática da marca negra, ao invés de uma serpente."

Se Remus estava esperando que fosse efetivamente lançando roda gigante abaixou após esse comentário particularmente audacioso, ele se enganou. Bellatrix hesitou, pareceu considerar o que o bruxo havia dito com cuidado, e, por fim, respondeu, descontraída, as pernas balançando no ar.

"Vocês também, porque então seriam os bruxos que foram derrotados pelos caras que tinham pôneis rosas tatuados no braço." Remus sorriu, como quem quer dizer que entendera a brincadeira e a levava numa boa. Bellatrix não sorriu de volta.

Ela estava prestes a comentar alguma outra coisa quando foi interrompida. O banquinho vermelho emitira o exato som que banquinhos vermelhos emitem ao se desprenderem da estrutura principal da roda gigante.

Alarmados, ambos olharam para cima, e depois para os lados, na esperança de que o ruído não significasse o que, infelizmente, significava. Procuravam por um sinal de que o banco ainda estivesse firme e eles, seguros.

Jamais encontraram esse sinal.

Bellatrix só teve tempo de exclamar um "droga!" antes do banco se soltar e começar a cair, rumando em direção ao chão com uma velocidade assustadora.

E o parque por um instante pareceu parar apenas para observar o objeto em queda. O carrossel deteve sua música; o vendedor de algodão doce se esqueceu de recolher seu dinheiro e o homem que controlava o brinquedo, constatando sua impotência, limitou-se a erguer os olhos para visualizar a cena, atônito.

Vendo o banquinho se aproximando, as pessoas trataram de se afastar do lugar do chão marcado pela sombra do objeto. E quando o banquinho vermelho marcado com o nome de B. Lestrange caiu com um baque metálico, seus únicos dois ocupantes haviam desaparecido. Inexplicavelmente.


End file.
